O seu amor muda tudo
by NathyHime
Summary: Marlene era resignada no que queria, certinha na sua vida objetivada.Até ele aparecer,com todo seu charme e displicência,e arrebatar o seu coração.Seria isso amor ou apenas um jogo?
1. O início da minha dor

_Minha primeira fic de Sirius&Marlene_

* * *

**Capítulo um**

**_O inicio da minha dor_  
**

Isso dói. Dói no peito. Uma dor latente, sufocadora, insuportável. E não há meios de arrancar isso do peito.

Eu nunca havia pensado que haveria tal dor, tal sofrimento, eu me considerava uma menina feliz, com um ideal, diferente. Tudo começou quando eu comecei a reparar nele.

Era um dia frio de outono e ventava muito, os ventos entravam assobiando pelas janelas, o céu estava cinzento, baixo, trovejava, parecia que ia desabar sobre nós. Eu corria a larga passadas, meus longos cabelos castanhos estavam esvoaçavam pelas minhas costas, meu rosto corado em evidente preocupação, eu corria apressadamente até a enfermaria.

- McKinnon! – uma menina nervosa estava me esperando na porta.

- Como eles estão? Meu Deus, que tempestade! –eu disse, entrando apressadamente. Estava uma correria para lá e para cá, haviam quatro leitos ocupados, três jogadores da Grifinória e uma jogadora da Sonserina. A enfermeira colocava a mão na testa enquanto pedia para que todos saíssem e deixassem apenas as monitoras. Eu era uma delas, a monitora da Sonserina.

Fui até a menina que chorava, um raio caíra na vassoura dela. A pobrezinha estava em choque de tamanho o susto!

- Oi, está tudo bem agora, ta? Estamos aqui, você vai ficar bem. – eu disse gentilmente, apanhando a mão da goleira da Sonserina. Ela me olhou, incapaz de falar e piscou.

Ainda me recuperando da corrida até a enfermaria, passei os olhos pelo quarto, o outro jogador da Grifinória estava adormecido, o segundo conversava com a monitora ruiva da Grifinória e o terceiro jogador da Grifinória estava no leito próximo a janela, ele olhava emburrado para o céu. Eu nunca havia falado com ele, ele tinha fama de conquistador e mulherengo, era displicente e irresponsável _sem contar em arrogante_ , ele e os amigos, que se denominavam os "Marotos". A verdade é que eles me davam muito trabalho. Esse era Sirius Black, olhando atentamente, os cabelos negros, longos num corte que o deixava mais bonito, os olhos cinzentos e sombrios, a pele alva, e os lábios perfeitos...Então ele se virou para mim, abrindo aquele sorriso provocador e irresistível.

- Hei. –ele me chamou, com uma voz rouca.

Eu desviei os olhos, mas ele continuava a me fitar, então lentamente levantei-me e fui até ele, com passos lentos. Coloquei as mãos na cintura, com os cabelos longos bagunçados, o uniforme da Sonserina impecavelmente arrumado, o rosto corado e o ar superior que eu emanava, demonstrando minha superioridade, ele me avaliou, divertido.

- Pois não?

- Sabe, eu também estou traumatizado, gostaria de alguém para me reconfortar. –disse ele, em tom de provocação.

Eu respirei fundo, como ele era arrogante, como os demais de sua Casa. – vou chamar o sua monitora, sim?

- Nah... Ela está ocupada – Lily, a monitora da Grifinória, levantou os olhos para Sirius.

- Pois bem, o que quer?

- Quer sair comigo? –ele me perguntou, confesso que fiquei aturdida. Nunca em meus cinco anos de Hogwarts ele tinha sequer olhado para mim, uma sonserina, o que era aquilo afinal? O prazer de perturbar uma "rival"? Ele só podia tá brincando.

- Eu não saio com quem não conheço e, muito menos, com grifinórios. – eu disse, entortando os lábios num sorriso de deboche.

Ele ia abrir a boca para me dar uma resposta, mas Lily o interrompeu.

-Marlene, algum problema?

-Ah não, nenhum, apenas que seu amigo está carente de atenção, acho que a vergonha de ter caído da vassoura afetou seu ego. –eu disse, maldosamente dando um tapinha na perna que ele machucara.- ops, desculpe! Mesmo.

Eu ri, e me virei, levantando a cabeça. Senti-me vitoriosa.

Tudo o que eu queria era ser exemplar. Ser uma bruxa incrível e me formar com louvor. Eu tinha as melhores notas e o melhor comportamento, e não admitiria que Sirius Black manchasse minha reputação. Minha imaculada reputação de certinha e chata. Sim, era o que eu ouvia pelos cantos. Mas tudo bem. Nunca me achei muito bonita, embora muitos garotos tenham tentado algo comigo, mas eu raramente queria alguma coisa, uns beijos de vez em quando, mas só... Minha mente estava tão focada, tão objetivada que eu me sentia falsamente feliz na minha redoma de vidro.

Porém, o distúrbio Sirius Black ameaçava essa redoma... Aparentemente, a minha provocação na enfermaria só atiçara o garoto, que não evitava mexer comigo sempre que nossos caminhos se cruzavam, chegava a ser insuportável, eu corava, e todos percebiam e riam. Aquilo tinha que parar.

Desci pelos jardins até a parte do lago que Sirius e os amigos "Marotos" costumavam ficar. Lá estavam os quatro, rindo de alguma piada provavelmente infame. Quando notaram minha aproximação, pude ouvir os risinhos, e os assobios de James Potter enquanto dava tapinhas no braço de Sirius.

Ele se virou, aqueles cabelos negros lindos balançavam displicentemente, os olhos dele estavam cinza-claro enquanto me encarava, triunfante, o sorriso debochado naqueles lábios perfeitos... Ele me perturbava. Definitivamente.

-Então McKinnon resolveu ceder?

Mas por essa ele não esperava, e nem eu. Num movimento rápido, levantei meu braço direito e dei-lhe um tapa na cara. Depois, silencio absoluto. Os Marotos abriram a boca, paralisados, e ele com a mão no rosto ainda quente e corado, me olhava incrédulo e indignado. Achei que tinha ido longe de mais, que ele ia explodir em raiva, mas em vez disso, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar. Rindo tanto, ele colocava a mão na barriga, e logo os amigos começaram a rir, sem entender direito o motivo, mas que a cena de tão patética se tornara absurdamente engraçada. Eu fiquei ali, parada, incrédula, enrubescida e um tanto que humilhada.

-Des- desculpe –gaguejou entre os risos altos, seus olhos escorriam lágrimas de tanto rir. Como isso podia ser tão absurdamente engraçado?

-Eu não... O que pode ser tão engraçado? –perguntei, já possessa.

-Eu não sei explicar! –disse ele, ainda rindo – mas foi tão... inesperado! Já recebi muitos foras de garotas _bom, não muitos, porque a maioria não resiste _, mas um tapa assim, do nada, sem eu nem ter feito nada! Foi simplesmente, hilariante...

-Como sem ter feito nada? Ora, você me perturba todo dia, não me deixa em paz! Me humilha todo dia. –eu comecei, e ele parou de rir. – Eu quero que isso pare, por favor.

-Eu paro.

-E-... O que? Sério? –aliviei-me, iria ser tão simples assim? Mas ele deu _aquele_ sorriso. Ah não.

-Com uma condição. –disse em tom desafiante. – que saia comigo.

Eu fiz careta de indignação e ia começar a falar, mas ele falou primeiro.

-Uma vez só, é só essa a condição.

Eu revirei os olhos, vi os três amigos com sorriso nos lábios, apreciando a situação. Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Que seja. –concordei de mal grado.

-Ótimo! –ele disse, passando a língua nos lábios num sorriso maroto. – próximo fim de semana, no Três Vassouras.

Eu assenti a contra gosto e andei de volta pro castelo, com o cachecol verde e prata balançando nas minhas costas, e meus cabelos novamente voando. A ventaria recomeçara.


	2. Eu e ele: quero me livrar

**Capítulo 2**

**_Eu e ele – quero me livrar_**

Na semana que se passou eu simplesmente não consegui me concentrar. O que estava havendo comigo? Era aquele garoto... Ah eu não via a hora disso acabar e voltar a minha rotina. Quando chegou sabado de manhã, eu acordei meio tensa. Estava nas masmorras, no dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Eu tomei um banho demorado, olhando a agua quente caindo. Sai no roupão e veio a preocupação: o que eu vou vestir? Ah não. Isso já tava ficando ridículo. Por que de repente eu estava tão preocupada com o que vestir para sair com Sirius Black? Bom, não importa né?

Mesmo tentando ignorar esse pensamento, lá estava eu, escolhendo as melhores roupas que eu poderia ter. Duas meninas me olhavam de esguelha, provavelmente fofocando alguma coisa, mas elas não ousariam falar na minha cara. Elas me respeitavam, me viam como exemplo, minha reputação digna da Sonserina. Até hoje.

Coloquei um sueter marrom colado no corpo, uma calça caqui e minha bota de camurça, olhando-me no espelho até que me achei bonita. Meus longos cabelos castanhos, estavam, enfim arrumado (mas logo que ventar, já era), eles ondulavam nas pontas formando alguns cachinhos indefinidos. Bom, era hora. Coloquei meu casaco cinza, um cachecol laranja, e sai pelas masmorras, e todos os olhares da sala comunal eram para mim.

-Ela pos até batom... –comentou Amélia Parkinson com umas meninas.

-Dizem que ela vai sair com o Black traidor!

Regulus levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, ao ouvir o nome do irmão. Era estranho. Lembra que comentei que havia dado uns beijinhos? Então, um deles foi em Regulus Black, no meu segundo ano _ele era do primeiro na época _, ele me seguia de um lado pro outro, me admirava, e acabei cedendo. Eu olhei para ele, meio constrangida. Mas afinal, já se passaram três anos e, além do mais, eu não tenho e nunca vou ter nada com Sirius Black!

Segui pelos jardins, até o portão principal, e a sensação de ser observada pela escola toda realmente era constrangedora. Segui pela trilha que levava a Hogsmeade e ouvi alguém me chamando.

-Hei Lene, Marlene.- era Lily. Mesmo sendo a favor em quase todos os principios da minha Casa, não conseguia aceitar a aversão aos nascidos-trouxas, nunca concordei. E Lily era uma garota muito legal.

-Oi Lily. –eu disse, parando.

-Então, ta indo se encontrar com Sirius?

-Ah sim...

-Bom, boa sorte. –ela sorriu. Fomos andando juntas até lá, ela ia se encontrar com umas meninas da Grifinória.

-A gente se vê. –disse ela acenando, e eu retribui. Agora que estava perto, senti um frio na barriga. _Calma, calma, não tem motivo para isso, já vai acabar!_ Cheguei a porta do Três Vassouras, lentamente, como se estivesse com letargia. E se os amiguinhos idiotas dele estiverem lá? Rindo, cochichando e apontando? Ah Deus... Eu fiz uma cara de choro, já estava para dar meia-volta.

-Lene! –ele gritou, lá de dentro. Eu olhei, ele estava sentado numa mesa. Sozinho.

Eu entrei devagar, olhando pelos lados e nenhum sinal dos outros três. Suspirei aliviada. Fui até a mesa que ele estava e tirei o casaco e o cachecol. Reparei que ele me olhou de cima a baixo, reparando no molde do meu corpo com a roupa apertada. Devia ter escolhido algo menos justo...

-Nossa. –disse ele, com um sorriso.

-Quê?

-Você fica muito mais bonita sem aquele uniforme da Sonserina. –ele fez cara de nojo ao dizer o nome da minha Casa.

Eu entortei a boca, mas corei levemente com o "elogio".

Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos acinzentados com um sorriso, parecia estar se divertindo com meu nervosismo. Eu olhava de um lado para o outro, evitando olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

-Então, o que quer fazer? –ele finalmente perguntou.

-Voltar para a escola. –eu respondi, sem ânimo.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Você é muito certinha.

-Eu sou responsável, coisa que você não é.

-Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. –ele desafiou. – ser responsável não significa abdicar as coisas boas da vida.

-E quem disse que eu abdico as coisas boas da vida? Você nem me conhece!

-E nem preciso conhecer muito para saber. Me diz, qual foi a última coisa realmente louca que você fez? Algo que a fez sentir frio na barriga? Que a fez rir incontrolavemente ou chorar?

Eu fiquei confusa. Apertei os olhos e nada. Realmente, eu não tinha feito nada como ele descrevera! Fiquei constrangida, por não ter uma resposta. Podia mentir, mas ele perceberia, os olhos espertos dele não perdiam nada.

Ele sorriu.

-Viu? Nada né?

-Eu... –fiz um muxoxo e mordi os lábios.

-Não precisa ficar assim, garota!

Fiquei com raiva. Ele já estava tendo um certo controle e eu não estava gostando. Eu queria ser a melhor, melhor em tudo. Mas havia muita coisa que eu desconhecia. Quis tanto ir para a casa da Sonserina, pela fama de sangue-puro, eu queria mostrar o que eu era, o meu valor, mas será que tudo aquilo bastava? Esse garoto definitivamente estava atrapalhando minhas convicções.

-Então, a minha condição, vamos nos divertir hoje, e prometo largar do seu pé. –ele piscou.

Eu mordi os lábios e concordei. Tudo para me livrar logo dele. O mais rápido possível.

Saímos do Três Vassouras e andamos por umas lojas próximas. Ele me levou na Zonko's, confesso que nunca tinha ido lá antes. Jogamos Snap Explosivo. Ele se divertia com a minha ignorância, tentando me esforçar para vencer até que tudo explodiu na minha cara, ele gargalhou daquele jeito adorável. E eu não pude evitar e rir também. E ele sorriu ao me ver rindo, me deixando embaraçada.

Tentando quebrar o meu constrangimento, ele se levantou e me levou na Dedosdemel. Entrei meio boba, olhando as ladrilhas coloridas, eram tantas cores! Ele me observava, eu parecia uma criança, deslumbrada no natal. Aquilo me tornava idiota. Algo que eu fugira a vida toda. Sirius pegou de tudo um pouco, enchendo a cesta.

-Vai dar dor de barriga. –eu disse.

-Tem coisas aqui que realmente servem para isso.

-Não quero nem imaginar.

-Tome isso. –me passou um doce.

Eu olhei desconfiada. Mas resolvi arriscar. Senti um gosto gostoso de doce, mas logo uma ardencia, que me fez abrir a boca e soltar fogo! Lá estava eu, a monitora mais exemplar de Hogwarts cuspindo fogo! Ele queria destruir minha reputão de cinco anos em menos de cinco minutos.

-Hei Lene, espere! Foi uma brincadeira, pô. –disse ele, ao meu encalço pelas ruaszinhas abarrotada de gente.

Já deviam ser cinco horas, o sol estava se pondo.

Eu ainda sentia ardência na boca, e mais ainda de raiva que eu tava dele. Ele puxou meu braço, me fazendo parar. Olhei os olhos dele, ele fazia cara de arrependido, de cão sem dono! Dúvido que estivesse mesmo arrependido... Era apenas para quebrar o gelo.

-Olha, isso... Isso, não sou eu! Não é o tipo de coisa que estou habituada a fazer e... –eu respirei fundo, virei os olhos. – é fora do meu elemento.

-Você não gostou? –ele me olhou daquele jeito, ainda segurando minha mão. Eu olhei insegura para a mão dele, e ele reparou.

-Não desgostei... Eu agradeço, foi um dia... legal.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada? E prometo que te deixo ir!

Parte de mim devia dizer não, mas a parte mais vulnerável não resistiu aqueles olhos. Eu assenti, meio que fazendo careta de "já que não tem jeito né", e o segui de volta pela rua, entrando de novo no bar que agora estava mais cheio.


	3. Frio

**Capítulo três**

**_Frio_**

Segui com ele no Três Vassouras, que agora com o fim de dia estava lotado. Foi difícil acharmos uma mesa, mas achamos num cantinho, próximo a janela. Estava uma barulheira lá dentro, que me fez entortar a cara. Menina fresca que não estava acostumada à multidão. E ele riu.

-Está calor né?- ele disse, tirando o casaco.

-Uhum.–murmurei, realmente tava quente ali dentro.

Madame Rosmerta se aproximou da gente, e com seu jeito sensual perguntou o que iríamos querer. Ela sorriu para Sirius, que sorriu de volta com aquele sorriso de galã. Eu podia jurar que estavam flertando, se não soubesse que Sirius tratava toda mulher bonita dessa maneira. Fiquei meio perturbada.

-Pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas, tudo bem? –a voz rouca dele me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Claro. –sem perceber, fui meio grossa, e ele não deixou de perceber.

-Ficou com ciúme da Rosmerta? –ele sorriu. Ah que ódio daquele sorriso!

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

-Hah, morrendo. –sorri, sarcástica.

-Ela é muito bonita. –ele disse, olhando para Rosmerta que servia uma mesa.

-Sim, é.

-Mas você é mais. –ele me disse, olhando sério. Que olhar que fazia eu me arrepiar!

Eu o olhei com desconfiança. Ele falara aquilo para me perturbar, certeza.

-Aqui está! –disse Rosmerta, sorridente, colocando os copos na mesa.

Eu baixei os olhos, fitando a caneca.

-Não vai me dizer que também nunca bebeu cerveja amanteigada?

-Claro que já! –eu disse, arregalando os olhos para ele. –eu só não estou...

-Habituada. –ele completou.

-É, Sirius. –eu ri, não sei porque.

-Viu, não é difícil. Te entender.

-Como assim?

-Ora, você, o seu jeito de ser, é bem, previsível.

Mas não gostei daquilo, da observação dele. Me senti como todo mundo, como toda garota que ele desvendara e em breve perdera a graça. Ele já tava sabendo de mais de mim.

Eu fiquei séria, ele percebeu que disse algo errado.

-Não foi... o que eu quis dizer, Lene...

-Bom, eu... tenho que ir. –eu me levantei, ainda olhando sério para ele. Ele se levantou também.

-Lene...

-Não, Sirius, na verdade você que é, bastante previsível. Você é patético. –eu disse, num sussurro, para evitar que me ouvissem.

-Eu? Patético? Pelo menos eu sei viver, e me divertir, e sorrir sem medo! –ele disse, elevando o tom de voz, algumas pessoas olhavam.

-Ah já chega. –me virei, mas ele me puxou, me puxou forte, quase colando o corpo dele no meu, me arrepiei, prendi a respiração. Todo mundo olhava. E ele me olhava, profundamente, com os olhos sérios. Aquilo já tinha ido longe de mais, que humilhação...

Me desvencilhei abruptamente, sacudindo o braço com força, lancei um olhar feio e sai trotando pela porta. Fui infantil? Talvez. Mas pelo menos me livrara dele, né? Sai pela trilha de volta a Hogwarts, estava escuro e ventando. Apertei o casaco em volta do corpo, eu estava bufando de raiva. Que ódio dele! O que ele pretendia? Me beijar na frente de todo mundo? Senti um frio na barriga ao pensar na possibilidade. E eu ia ser mais uma... mais uma das fãs dele, que viviam atrás dele, e que ele pegava e dispensava com facilidade. Eu não quero isso para mim. Não quero Sirius Black. E ser fã dele? Fã de quê? Daquela arrogância? Displicência, irresponsabilidade? Só porque ele era lindo, com aqueles olhos, cabelos e aquela boca que esteve tão próxima da minha... Ah merda, isso tem que parar.

Passando pelo portão principal encontrei Regulus, que aparentemente estava me esperando.

-Lene. –ele parou na minha frente.

Eu esperei o que ele queria.

-Tão comentando... Você saiu com o Sirius né – eu revirei os olhos, com evidente impaciência. – é só que... você sabe como é meu irmão né? Você preza pela sua reputação...

-Ah peraí, Reg eu não preciso de conselhos! Até porque eu não tenho nada com Sirius! E nunca vou ter! –eu disse, ligeiramente aumentando o tom de voz. Aquela historia toda estava acabando com minha paciência.

-Desculpa, Lene, eu só queria avisar...

-Mas por que? Você se afastou de mim há anos, parou de falar comigo e eu nunca entendi exatamente o porque. E agora quer me avisar para ficar longe do seu irmão?

Ele baixou os olhos, não era tão bonito como Sirius, os cabelos comportados e um pouco mais claros que o irmão, mas ainda sim, era bonito.

-Desculpe Marlene, você tem razão, eu não devia me meter.

Desde a época em que eu cedera em sair com ele, as coisas mudaram. Ele era apenas uma criança, e eu também, não sabia direito o que estávamos fazendo. Até que do nada ele passou a me evitar, eu tentava falar com ele, mas ele mudava de assunto, desviava o olhar. Então eu passei a desviar também e nunca mais nos falamos diretamente, até aquele momento.

-Que seja... Eu preciso descansar... –fui seguindo em direção as masmorras enquanto ele me seguia com o olhar.

Agora mais essa... Minha vida estava tão tranquila! Até aquela bendita tempestade, que fez Sirius Black notar em mim e perturbar minha tranquilidade. Ah merda. E agora parece que Regulus se mordeu de ciúme pelo irmão estar interessado em mim. O que eu faço para ter paz de novo? Me arrastei desanimada até o dormitório e me joguei na cama, de braços abertos.


	4. Raiva e beijos

**Capítulo quatro**

**_raiva e beijos_  
**

O domingo passou arrastando, uma vez que passei o dia todo na biblioteca, com a desculpa de estar estudando. Não queria pensar, não queria ter que me encontrar com ele. Ele dissera que ia me deixar em paz. Será? Só sei que fiquei assim, ansiosa. Não o encontrei nem ele nem os amigos na hora das refeições, provavelmente estavam em Hogsmeade. Alivio.

No dia seguinte, eu teria aula de Defesa-contra-as-Artes-das-Trevas na mesma turma dele. Duas meninas da Sonserina me acompanhavam, elas falavam de coisas aleatórias, que eu às vezes concordava com 'hum'. Chegando no corredor, eu estaquei. Dois corpos agarrados, uma mão dele nos cabelos loiros e outra na cintura da garota, pressionando-a contra a parede, a menina quase desfalecia nos braços dele, segurando-o firmemente nas vestes. Ouvi as meninas da Sonserina murmurarem "que pouca vergonha".

-Marlene, vem. –disse uma delas. Então ao ouvir meu nome, Sirius Black interrompeu o beijo e virou-se para mim, ele parecia surpreso, e eu, ridícula, parada com a boca aberta. A menina loira da Lufa-Lufa tinha os lábios vermelhos e molhados, o rosto corado, estava quase que sem ar, enquanto olhava para minha incredulidade. Ela o empurrou de leve, com vergonha, e ele a soltou, pensando no que falar. Eu mordi o lábio e desviei o olhar, erguendo a cabeça e seguindo as duas garotas nervosas que me esperavam. Não ousei olhar para trás.

Sentei em minha carteira, um pouco tonta, olhei para trás e vi que estavam os três amigos dele, menos ele e a garota. O professor já começara a falar, quando a menina entrara pela porta, ruborizada e ia se sentar com sua colega da Lufa-Lufa, Sirius veio logo atrás, e eu não o olhei. A turma inteira murmurava e fofocava. Eu olhei para os meus livros fixamente.

Quando a aula acabou, eu já estava com tudo arrumado e me levantei rapidamente, não esperando ninguém.

-Lene. –a última voz que eu queria ouvir. Pisquei os olhos, fingindo ignorar. –Lene!

As pessoas já estavam olhando. Eu passei a mão nos cabelos e virei. Fazendo cara de entediada.

-Você esta bem? –ele me perguntou, de um jeito preocupado.

-Estou.-respondi rapidamente.-é só isso?

-Não te vi ontem.

-Estava estudando.

-O dia todo?

-O dia todo.

Ele fez um muxoxo. Eu olhei para trás dele.

-Sua namorada vem ai, ela ta me olhando feio.

-Ela não é minha namorada, estávamos só...

-Se pegando? –eu completei.-viu, previsível de mais.

Eu sorri com desdém, ele ficou emburrado. Dei um ultimo olhar na garota loira que estava parada atrás dele e fui embora.

Me sentia triunfante. Por essa ele não esperava. E por que ele se preocupava? Os dias passaram, e eu evitava ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, e achei que ele tivesse desistido. Estava chegando o inverno e teríamos um baile. Bah, eu não ligava para isso. Regulus me chamou para ir com ele, e eu aceitei. Talvez fosse divertido. Decidi por um vestido vermelho, ficava bem em mim, nas raras ocasiões em que me olhava no espelho e de fato me achava atraente. Dei um jeito no meu cabelo, num penteado preso atrás, com meus cachinhos agora direitos com magia, soltos.

O Salão principal estava todo ornamentado, tudo estava lindo e sofisticado. Até os fantasmas pareciam ter entrado no clima do baile. A cúpula do teto tinha flocos de neve caindo, embora eles não chegassem até nós. Entrei de braços dados com Regulus, na espaçosa pista de dança. Sirius estava lá, com a loira. Ele parecia entediado, enquanto ela tagalerava.

-A McKinnon caprichou, cara.-comentou James, e instantaneamente Sirius me olhou. Ele olhou para mim, deslumbrado, ele não tinha mais aquele sorriso debochado enquanto olhava o meu corpo colado no de Regulus enquanto dançávamos. Que Deus me perdoe, mas me senti satisfeita com a cena. Vi que ele estava bebendo um copo atrás do outro de uísque de fogo, a menina loira miava, querendo dançar, ele se levantou, meio que cambaleando e a levou para a pista de dança, se apertou nela e a beijou ali mesmo, de qualquer jeito.

-Está tudo bem?-perguntou-me Regulus, percebendo minha constante falta de atenção nele.

-Na verdade... Estou tonta. –menti. –eu vou ao banheiro, ta?

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando-me um beijo no rosto, forcei um sorriso e me encaminhei para a saída. Que loucura! O que eu estava fazendo? Usando Regulus para causar ciúmes no Sirius? Eu andei pelos corredores vazios, estava determinada em ir ao dormitório e me trancar lá. Até que senti alguém agarrando meu braço.

-Sirius?-como ele havia me encontrado, e como ele havia chegado ali tão rápido?

Ele segurou meu braço e me encostou na parede. Estava bêbado.

-Me solta!

Ele me olhava intensamente.

-Por que não consigo?-ele murmurou com voz rouca.

-Consegue o que?

-Te decifrar.-então era isso, eu era uma conquista difícil.

-Será que é difícil entender o fato que nem todas as garotas morrem por você? E você achou que seria interessante conquistar eu, uma garota resignada e sem amigos, uma garota da Sonserina, antagonista a seus amigos e seus princípios?

Ele não disse nada, continuou me olhando, e me segurando contra a parede.

-É ruim pro seu ego aceitar a verdade? Que eu. Não. Quero. Nada. Com. Você! Que eu não sinto absolutamente nada!

Ele apertou meu braço com mais força e quando eu tentei sair pelo o outro lado, ele pôs a outra mão na parede me encurralando. Meu coração batia forte, ele se aproximou, pude sentir o hálito quente e o cheiro de uísque de fogo, misturando-se com o perfume dele, um perfume que eu gostava.

-Não sente? Tem certeza?-perguntou com a voz rouca, próxima ao meu ouvido.

Ele soltou a mão que prendia a minha junto à parede, e pressionou mais seu corpo junto ao meu, eu podia sentir, cada parte, colada em mim, era quente, eu fiquei arrepiada, o nervosismo e a excitação tomavam conta do meu corpo. Eu queria fugir, aquilo era perigoso.

-Não sinto...Me deixe ir... –eu murmurei.

Mas ele pôs a mão no meu rosto, senti minha nuca se arrepiar, enquanto ele mexia com os dedos em volta do meu lábio entreaberto.

-Me deixe ir, Sirius, por favor...-murmurei suplicante. Porém ele me ignorou, e com os lábios quentes dele, ele cobriu os meus. Eu gemi de nervoso, quase que um soluço de choro. Mas ele não parou, abriu meus lábios com os dele, adentrando sua língua na minha boca, era quente e desesperado, ele mexia o corpo enquanto me beijava, colocando a perna entre as minhas, eu levantei um pouco e senti minhas pernas se abrirem. Passava a mão pelo meu corpo, me provando, me sentindo, eu tremia, tremia tanto... Então ele parou de repente, e se afastou. Eu fiquei ali, arfando, colada na parede, com o rosto corado, como a menina loira daquele dia, sem entender.

-Acho que sente né.-ele sorriu sem vontade, e se afastou dando passos para trás, saiu meio cambaleando, passando as mãos no cabelo, sumiu ao virar o corredor. Depois de tudo o que eu sentira, toda aquela emoção angustiante, o desejo, tudo agora virara ódio, e eu deslizei, jogando-me no chão, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto, desejando as piores coisas do mundo para Sirius Black.


	5. Jantar

**Capítulo cinco**

**_Jantar_  
**

Eu mal dormi aquela noite, com ódio, com raiva, revivendo aquela cena... Aquele momento, como eu o odeio, Sirius Black! No dia seguinte ele me enviou uma coruja. Ele me observava da mesa dele enquanto eu lia a carta.

_Me perdoa. Eu estava bêbado._

_Sirius B._

Eu amassei a carta, com nojo, observei os olhos dele de arrependimento. Eu o olhei com repugnância. E desviei o olhar. Os dias foram passando assim, eu evitava olhá-lo, e ele me olhava com pedido de desculpas, às vezes tentando falar comigo, mas eu o ignorava. Regulus se reaproximou de mim, e nós voltamos a nos falar e sermos amigos. Nas férias de natal, Regulus me contou que ele e Sirius brigaram e que mal estavam se falando, me senti culpada, porem ele tentou me confortar alegando que ele e Sirius nunca se deram bem mesmo.

Tentávamos evitar em falar sobre Voldemort, eu era completamente contra, mas ele se sentia animado com a possibilidade de se juntar a ele. No entanto ele me respeitava e não insistia em fazer minha cabeça.

-Reg... espera! –eu disse, correndo atrás do menino pelos jardins.

-Você não havia me contado... Por que? –ele se virou, me encarando.

-Ora... Não achei relevante...

-Relevante?! Lene, você não me contou que Sirius tinha te beijado, e agora me diz... Você sabe o que eu sinto!

-Sei? Você se afastou de mim do nada! Levou anos até voltar a falar comigo. –eu passei a mão nos cabelos e pus a mão na cintura.

-Me afastei... porque eu não sabia como lidar...

-Lidar com o que?

Ele pensou um instante, e respirou fundo.

-Isso.-ele pôs a mão no meu rosto e cobriu meus lábios com os deles, lentamente, ternamente, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, não como os beijos que trocamos quando criança. A principio fiquei confusa, mas não vou negar que não gostei do beijo.

Eu interrompi o beijo.

-Reg...

-Eu sei como você pensa, eu sei que você não quer se envolver, mas Lene, nós somos amigos, não acha que devemos, sei lá, tentar?

Ele me olhou esperançoso. Os olhos dele eram escuros, mas simples, não eram indecifráveis como os de Sirius. Regulus eu conhecia desde criança, ele era como eu, queria seguir um objetivo, era disciplinado, talvez pudesse dar certo... Pensar no beijo de Sirius ainda me arrepiava, sentia uma reviravolta na barriga, misturada com a raiva que eu sentia dele, por ter feito aquilo, para se divertir, nada mais do que um jogo!

-Eu vou pensar.

Ele sorriu um pouco mais confiante.

Pensei e no dia seguinte, eu resolvi aceitar. Pedi para ele para que não espalhasse, não queria que todos comentassem, ele concordou. Namorávamos escondidos pelos esconderijos nas masmorras, ninguém desconfiou de nada, porque logo entramos em férias de verão. O ano letivo acabara. Regulus me mandou algumas cartas e numa delas ele me convidava para ir a sua casa. Na mansão dos Black's. Relutei, mas após a insistência dele, eu acabei aceitando. Seria estranho? Talvez. Mas havia a possibilidade de _ele_ nem estar lá. E se estiver? Ora, não importa.

Escolhi uma roupa um pouco mais sóbria, Regulus recomendou na carta que sua família era bastante tradicional. Minha mãe não gostou muito da idéia, afinal ela sabia que lado a família Black seguia, mas afinal, não estamos falando de casamento não é? Por Deus não! Então, na hora marcada usei a chave do portal e, rodopiando, eu avistei o rosto feliz de Regulus me esperando. Retribui o sorriso, meio vacilante, e demos as mãos. Adentramos o imenso casarão, confesso que me senti um tanto que intimidada naquela casa. A mãe dele, uma mulher séria e de olhar mesquinho, me avaliou de cima a baixo. "Uma McKinnon é? Bom, bom, sangue-puro, mas... pena que as idéias de sua família tendem pro lado errado... Uma pena". Evitei comentários.

O jantar correu bem, na medida do possível, a Sra. Black fazia-me perguntas sobre minha família, o que eu achava muito desconfortável, mas de certo modo ela ficou satisfeita em saber que eu era da Sonserina e monitora.

-Nem tudo está perdido!-disse ela, levando o cálice a boca. Eu virei o olho disfarçadamente, mas só Regulus percebeu, e não gostou muito. O Sr. Black praticamente não me dirigiu a palavra. Senti falta dos meus pais tagaleras. Então eu ouvi um baque, alguém chegara duas vozes rindo.

-Ah, ele trouxe o Potter... -murmurou a Sra. Black, com desgosto evidente. E gelei, estava de costas para porta, eu os ouvi chegando.

-Estamos jantando, espero que vocês já tenham jantado. -continuou ela. -ah, e essa é a namorada do seu irmão.

Eu tentei evitar virar, mas a minha falta de educação estavam incomodando evidentemente a Sra. Black, e todos na mesa me olhavam. Então, lentamente me virei. Acho que ele imaginou a possibilidade de ser eu a sua cunhada, mas a confirmação foi quase um choque. Ficamos nos olhando num silêncio constrangedor.

-Ora, cumprimente-a! Onde estão seus modos?-ralhou a Sra. Black.

Ele então levantou a cabeça, num gesto altivo de superioridade, e ficou com semblante indiferente.

-Como vai, srta. McKinnon?-e ele me estendeu a mão. Relutante, eu estendi a minha, e estremeci com o toque.

-Bem...-vacilei um instante, mas logo recuperei a compostura, elevando meu rosto como ele.-Obrigada.

Ele se virou e foi com James para o quarto. A trocou olhares com o Sr. Black. Regulus abaixou a cabeça, fitando o próprio prato. Não vi Sirius pelo resto do dia.


End file.
